


re:

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, represión: la saga
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: Crowley tiende a no sudar excepto en ocasiones muy contadas. En el pleno agosto de Brighton y haciendo que los visitantes elijan, por razones que no acaban de comprender, evitar el reducto de playa en el que han acabado sentados, decide que es una ocasión propicia.





	re:

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/gifts).



> Para el [prompt fest de Good Omens](https://samej.dreamwidth.org/143711.html). No es lo que quería escribir exactamente, pero es lo que ha salido.

Crowley tiende a no sudar excepto en ocasiones muy contadas. En el pleno agosto de Brighton y haciendo que los visitantes elijan, por razones que no acaban de comprender, evitar el reducto de playa en el que han acabado sentados, decide que es una ocasión propicia.

Dobla la chaqueta sobre la arena sucia, a sabiendas de que estará como nueva cuando expulse el alcohol de su organismo, y le da dos vueltas a las mangas de su camisa antes de que Azirafel le pase una tercera botella a medio vaciar. La última vez que visitó Brighton apenas era un pueblucho de cien habitantes y no tenía ninguna de las pequeñas tiendas de antigüedades que Azirafel había pasado semanas dejando caer en la conversación.

En lugar de darle la botella, algo descoordinados los dos, la quita de su alcance en cuanto Crowley alza los dedos.

Azirafel nunca suda. No a treinta grados y con la camisa abotonada hasta la garganta, la pajarita perfectamente anudada. No en Mesopotamia, no en Pompeya, no en Toulouse, no en Brighton a las cuatro de la mañana, fingiendo que no tiene el traje lleno de arena. De nuevo, no es difícil adivinar cuál de los dos tiene la tendencia a caer en estas tentaciones terrenales.

—No seas — dice.  
—Qué.

Levanta la barbilla, le acerca la botella a los labios. Se incorpora con el movimiento, sobre las rodillas y un centímetro más cerca de Crowley, que sí, suda, apoya ambas palmas sobre la arena. “No seas un miserable,” escupe las sílabas muy despacio y acerca los labios a la corona de la botella, silban contra el vidrio. Tiene muchos insultos para Azirafel, y la mayor parte de ellos no se considerarían insultos en ninguna otra parte que no fuera su cabeza. Generalmente opta por los que se mencionarían en cualquier iglesia. Bastardo, hereje, miserable, hipócrita. Crowley tiene debilidad por los insultos sonoros y el catolicismo los tiene a raudales. La punta de su lengua roza el borde del cristal y Azirafel le mira como embelesado, una sonrisa ligera en los labios e inclinando la botella de vino. _Miserable_ seguro. Azirafel o él, quién sabe. Al final es demasiado y ninguno se sostiene demasiado bien, ni Azirafel sobre las rodillas —sobre Crowley—, ni Crowley en su existencia, en general. Empuja demasiado y derrama parte del vino encima de su camisa, pero en lugar de arrepentirse —a pesar de que lo dice, _oh, cielos, lo siento, lo siento mucho_ — se ríe y la deja junto a uno de los puños cerrados y tensos de Crowley en el suelo.

En este punto Crowley puede predecir los siguientes pasos con bastante fiabilidad.

—Mañana estará como nueva —comenta mientras Azirafel palpa la tela con torpeza.  
—Espero que no fuera excesivamente difícil de encontrar.  
—Todo lo que tengo es difícil de encontrar, ángel —la arena está áspera contra sus nudillos y Azirafel le desabrocha el primer botón de la camisa—. Es todo el prop… Es todo el… La cosa —acaba, finalmente, y dos manos le agarran las mejillas.

Con ellos parece el paso natural.

La primera vez que ocurre ni siquiera es la primera que pasan juntos, tan sólo es la primera que ninguno de ellos se retira a sus respectivos menesteres antes de que uno u otro se encuentre demasiado— Demasiado necesitado, quizá. Demasiado solo. Hay veces que su conversación es una hambruna, que pasan días juntos antes de pasar décadas sin verse, y de repente se chocan por la calle. Ah, no sabía que estabas en el Continente. ¿Visitando las Academias también? Cuándo fue la última vez, ¿los Alpes? No, Sevilla, quizá. Y lo cierto es que— Azirafel le nota. Le nota en el Edén, de una forma que derrocha inocencia y curiosidad. Le nota cuando su cuerpo cambia y hacen falta décadas para que sepa cómo llamarle. Le deja tiempo suficiente, lo mismo que con los humanos, le deja estar y que le siga con la mirada, que jamás llegue a nada, pero la idea está allí, está allí desde el principio y luego, de repente, fermenta.

(“Sabes qué he pensado”, dice aquel día, y Crowley lo sabe porque lleva tiempo calculando cómo se reflejará en su cuenta la tentación al Enemigo. Se humedece los labios.)

Le coge de las mejillas con ambas manos, no es la primera vez que Azirafel le ha dicho _podría cortarme contigo_ , pero siempre son más valientes así, antes de que se les ocurra evaporar el alcohol de su organismo. Una rodilla a cada lado de su cintura, le besa con la práctica que dan los siglos y sin retirarle las gafas.

La primera vez que Azirafel le besa, ebrios y metidos en estos cuerpos de alquiler, a Crowley le arde hasta lo que tenga en lugar del alma. Azirafel —siempre el primero, no sería un trabajo bien hecho si fuera Crowley— le mete los dedos entre el pelo largo y le besa primero con la boca cerrada, una cosa casta y torpe pero suficiente para que Crowley frene en seco. _Qué pasa, está bien_ , no deja de enredar los dedos en su pelo como si una vez hubiera empezado ya no hubiera otra opción, ya no hubiera manera de parar. Crowley se apoya contra la pared en la que han acabado, _no_ , primero, y luego _sí, haz eso otra vez_ , y labios entreabiertos, como si le faltase el aire y vértigo en el estómago. Crowley conoce las mecánicas en los mortales pero Azirafel no es mortal, y cuando le toca su verdadera forma se escapa por las esquinas. _No lo notas_ , quiere decir. Como algo que de repente se coloca en su sitio, algo que es cálido y primigenio, que Crowley casi ha olvidado cómo es. _No lo notas,_ quiere decir, pero claro—

En Brighton cae prácticamente encima suyo y sobre la chaqueta de Crowley, doblada sobre la arena. “Deberíamos”, jadea, a cada roce le escuecen los omóplatos y su piel se eriza, “deberíamos irnos a cualquier otro sitio”, Azirafel le roza la garganta con el pulgar y le observa tragar despacio.

—¿Otro sitio con menos arena?

Crowley se deja girar en el suelo, que Azirafel le arquée el cuello y la espalda y bese el punto justo bajo su tatuaje. “Menos arena,” concede, notándose de nuevo la piel pegajosa, sudada, y la siguiente vez que abre los ojos no hay playa, no hay Brighton, da exactamente igual dónde hayan acabado. “Tienes la piel roja,” Azirafel le desvanece la camisa sin paciencia, y luego frunce el ceño y se muerde la lengua.

—Da igual —y no está roja, quiere decir.  
—Me dirías si —comienza, Crowley está tirando de las solapas de su chaqueta.  
—No vamos a hablar ahora de esto —no vamos a _empezar_ a hablar ahora de esto.

Se le ocurre, durante esa primera vez, que ni siquiera es la primera vez de Azirafel. Que traza un mapa cuidadoso con Crowley, _y esto_ cada poco tiempo, como haría con una de sus biblias infames, como si Crowley fuera de repente algo delicado y precioso y lleno de errores. Un rato, antes de que se vistan, antes de que se encuentren otra vez, dos décadas después, _Sevilla, ¿no? O no, espera, Bucarest_. No quiere ni pensar en cómo se refleja eso en sus informes, la verdad.


End file.
